


And in a wide sea of eyes, I see one pair that I recognise

by catatonichataholic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catatonichataholic/pseuds/catatonichataholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles proposes to Derek with mangled Beyoncé lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And in a wide sea of eyes, I see one pair that I recognise

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that if Stiles were to propose it would be somewhat hilarious, and involve miscommunication, and flailing and, as ever, declarations of laughter-filled love and sweet kisses. Just because. And you can't tell me otherwise.
> 
> Title is a line from the song _The Luckiest_ by Ben Folds Five ([live version here](http://youtu.be/S1qL2ynRpXU)). I'd like to say no Beyoncé songs were harmed in the writing of this post, but that would be a lie. Songs referenced: _Jumpin' Jumpin'_ , _Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)_.

Stiles shifts nervously in his seat for the fifth time in less than a minute. Derek pointedly ignores him.

“So, Derek.” Stiles shifts again. “I’ve got gloss on my lips-.”

Derek, in the act of reading his book, freezes. Was this kink negotiation time? Twice in one week? He's not sure if this is good news or bad news.

“Stiles, what?” Derek rumbles.

“Just…just listen, okay? Don’t say anything until the end. Okay, so where was I?” 

“You’ve got gloss on your lips…?” supplies Derek helpfully.

“Right! So, as I was saying, I’ve got gloss on my lips, and another brother noticed me -.“

“ARE WE BREAKING UP?”

“No, we’re not breaking up. OMG DO YOU WANT TO BREAK UP?” Stiles voice may have sounded slightly screechy, but he's sure that, under the circumstances, he can be forgiven.

“Absolutely not! Stiles, where the hell is this going?”

“The club is full of ballas, Derek. So. Many. Ballas.”

“I’m – You – We –,” Derek breaks off suddenly. “Are we going to a club?" he asks cautiously. 

Stiles makes a scornful noise. "Why would we be going out?"

Derek's eyes close briefly, and he gets this pinched look about his mouth. Taking a deep breath, he opens his eyes again. "I think you broke me. None of this makes sense.”

“There’s a ring, Derek, A RING. And you need to use it. PUT IT. Take the ring and-.“

“Wait, is that Beyoncé? Are you quoting Beyoncé at me?”

“She is _fierce_ , Derek. _Fierce_ , okay?” Stiles hisses. “We only wish we were half as fierce. That’s not the point. Stop distracting me!”

Derek frowns. “There’s a point to your mangled Beyoncé songs?”

“No, just listen, okay? I’m up on YOU, Derek. Are you up on ME?”

Derek’s look of pained confusion is genuine. “Are we negotiating kinks? Is that what this is?“

“I’m asking you to marry me, asshole. Yes or no? It’s that simple.”

Derek’s startled laughter surprises them both, his grin wide and slightly bashful. “With a romantic offer like that how can I lose? Yes. Always yes. You wooed me with Beyoncé."

Stiles' heart feels like it’s about to burst out of his chest. “I was nervous, you asshole. And then you smile at me and I die, babe. Every time. Kiss me, you fool!”

The tips of Derek’s ears turn red, but he pulls Stiles close and, very sweetly, kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://catatonichic.tumblr.com/). I re-blog stuff that moves me to laughter/tears/deep thought. Occasionally, I make reaction gifs. Mostly, though, I just stuff around on it. Sorry in advance.


End file.
